The present invention relates to a display device; and, more particularly, the invention relates to a display device in which C-MOS thin film transistors, which are highly integrated using a small number of manufacturing steps, are provided as active elements on a display region, or in a driving circuit for controlling the display region.
There has been a tendency in the design and production of a flat-panel type display device, which uses liquid crystal or organic EL, to employ polysilicon thin film transistors (p-Si TFT), which are advantageous for high definition and fast operation, as driving circuits or active elements. In a display device which uses these low-temperature polysilicon thin film transistors, by directly building driving circuits in the periphery of a substrate of the display device, it is possible to reduce the number of external connection terminals, so that the manufacturing cost thereof can be reduced.